


TsukiYama One-Shots

by loud_kiddo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loud_kiddo/pseuds/loud_kiddo
Summary: This is just a series of TsukiYama one-shots because I am incredibly soft for these two. I'll continue to update the tags as I add more chapters
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	TsukiYama One-Shots

Kei’s POV:

I stood to the side watching as my friends drank out of aluminum cans of cheap beer bought with fake ids. I looked into my own can, running my fingers over the tab. The room was somewhat illuminated by strips of led lights. It was a small gathering, but somehow felt too crowded. Tadashi was already on his third can, despite us being the last ones to show up. He was on the couch, talking to the others.

As the night continued and beer cans piled on the kitchen table, Tadashi wandered around the party. He looked as light and flowy as a leaf in the wind. His face was burned a bright red and he was smiling as if this was the first time he wasn’t paying attention to anything. I felt a strong knot of tension in my chest, knowing what it was, I took another swig from the can. Swishing the bitter liquid in my mouth, letting it slide down my throat. As guests began to leave, I gathered Tadashi, letting him hang off my shoulders as we left.

We stood outside waiting for the uber to pull up. Tadashi humming to himself, laying his head on my shoulder.

“Tsukki,” he cooed in my ear.

I didn’t respond, I wasn’t going to play into his little needy act. He pouts up at me, removing one of his arms from around my neck, running his fingers through my hair.

“Tsukki, I’ve always loved your hair. It’s so nice to just touch,” he breathes out a smile.

I hum in response, staring down at my phone screen to check the time. He lets go of my neck and sits down on the pavement. He pulls lightly on my pant leg, so I sit down next to him. He lays his head on my shoulder and intertwines our fingers. His breathing is even and if he didn’t start talking, I would’ve believed he was asleep.

“Did you have fun tonight?” he asked.

I shrug,”I guess, although the music kind of sucked.”

Yamaguchi chuckles,”mister music snob over here. I wish you would’ve danced with me.”

He pauses waiting for me to say something or even reply, I don’t say anything.

“Tonight would’ve been the perfect opportunity. Opportunity for what you ask? To put your hands on my waist like you would in your bedroom in high school. You’d spin me around like you do in private. I’d finally have the nerve to kiss you, not caring if anyone saw. I’d finally tell you about my dumb crush!” he says, getting progressively angrier.

Before I say anything, I see the uber pulling up to the house. I slowly get up, helping Tadashi as well. I let him in the car before me, and we sat there in silence. Once at our shared apartment, I pay and thank the driver, helping Tadashi out of the car, up the stairs, and into the apartment. He’s gripping the wall and me for support as he kicks off his shoes. I help him to his bedroom, changing him into a clean pair of pajamas, or at least clothes that don’t smell like cheap beer and sweat. I leave him in his bed to go to the kitchen, grabbing him a large bowl and a glass of water. When I come back to his room, I leave the things on the bedside table and turn to make my leave. Before getting too far, he grabbed my sweater sleeve, pulling me closer.

“Kei, won’t you sleep in here tonight? Please.”

I turn back to look at him, meeting his wide eyes,”yeah, sure. Just let me go get changed.”

He lets go of my sleeve and lays down again. I come back after five minutes and climb into his

bed. Tadashi moved closer to me, pulling my arm around his shoulders. I feel his body evaporate into sleep and he burrows his head into my chest.

I breath out as if scared of something,”Yamaguchi, I’ve liked you since we were fourteen. I’ve been trying to tell you that since we were sixteen, but words never came easy to me,” I let out a nervous laugh,”I love you.”

The next morning, I’m awake before him, which wasn’t unexpected. I get up to make us coffee and as a treat, breakfast. I toast us both two pieces of bread, before it’s finished in the toaster, he trudges out of his room, sitting at his spot at the table and resting his head against the edge. I put the plate of toast near his head and he smiled up at me.

“Thanks Tsukki!” he beams at me.

I hand him his coffee mug and I sit across from him to eat my own breakfast. He’s leaning his elbows and smiling at me.

“Yamaguchi, what is it?” I asked.

He chuckles to himself softly,”I love you too Kei.”

I choke on my bite of toast, practically coughing it up. He hurriedly runs over to me, completely ready to give me the heimlich. Once clearing my throat, I look over at him.

“You heard all of it?” I ask.

He nods,”every last word.”

My cheeks feel pink.

“KEI! Why are you embarrassed if it’s mutual?” he asks.

“I--it, it wasn’t unexpected, I’m just shocked that you faked sleeping!”

“Yeah! I knew that you were gonna say something! I didn’t want to miss it!”

I smile to myself, he knew! It’s a weird relief that he faked being asleep and that I wouldn’t actually need to properly confess.

“Hey Kei,” he says, turning my face so that we're facing each other,”I’ve loved you since we were fourteen, maybe even thirteen. I love being your best friend, but I want more,” Tadashi says.

I lean in and give him a kiss, and he presses back into me. When we pull away, we’re both tinted a light rose.

“I love you too Yamaguchi.”


End file.
